In order to promote the sales of their software, software developers will expand their marketing channels as far as possible, and by bundling the software with other software, when other software is installed, and in the case where a user directly clicks to install the software by default, the bundled software will be installed on the user's computer without the user knowing.
In the prior art, relevant information about a new process is learned by means of an event of capturing the process of a currently installed program and then creating a new process for bundled software, and whether the new process is bundled software will be determined by means of the relevant information about the new process. However, the means of identifying the new process of the bundled software in the prior art can identify the bundled software after starting the bundled software process, and therefore, system resources are occupied, anti-bundling on the bundled software in advance cannot be performed, and information such as the name, purpose, etc. about the bundled software cannot be identified.